bleach_retributionfandomcom-20200213-history
Himawari Kodomo
Himawari Kodomo is a Fullbringer who lives on earth. History The Beginning Himawari Kodomo was born in 1995 to a Kuwabara Kodomo Father and Aine (pronounced On-Ya] O'Sullivan Mother. His father meeting his mother during a business trip to Dublin, Ireland. Making him half Irish half Japanese. Only recognizable by his pale complexion and fiery red hair. He grew up in a strict household, his parents desiring his success more then anything he quickly showed capability once they discovered at the age of six he not only was capable of reading at 750 words per minute and photographically remember everything he read. Around the age of seven he shown a interest in flora and his parents pushed him towards biology. Which he succeeded at greatly. His school years were actually pleasant by most standards. On top of having grades that excelled honor role, he never was anyone's enemy. When others attempted to bully or tease him, he'd simply talk with them on why they felt it was necessary to act such a way. His teachers describing him having a,"aura of friendliness." Sadly however, later on he'd admit to a close friend he could read most of the people and understood that none of them truly wanted a friendship with him. They only sought him out for the popularity he carried or the assistance in grades. College was much of the same, after skipping atleast two grades during his public school years. He was able to graduate college at the age of 19, where in which he switched his degree from biology to herbology mid first year. Which angered his parents to the point that they cut all funds from him. Making him turn to what he was good at, flowers. He purchased a small cart and began selling flowers to pay for college and rent in a small apartment. Due to his exceptional talent with flora he quickly pulled himself out of a possible hole and began paying for his debts. The Realization of Power During the end of his college years he began to notice strange things happened to him. Starting with the meeting of a blue haired female who he'd come to call a enemy named Kitty. Who while trying to sell flowers to her, began talking two to spirits known as Arrancar around him. At first he considered her to be insane, but he noticed a light distortion in where she described the two spirits to be. Keeping calm amongst chaos, he actually offered to give a flower to the spirits. Only to be caught off guard when one of them took up his offer and took a rose from him. From there marked the beginning of several strange events for Himawari. Being met by spirits left and right afterward, some of which who took human forms known as Gigai and talked to him about the world's beyond. One of the more prominent cases of this is the day he met one of his best customers Samsara. Who after using her gigai explained a little bit more about her job as a Shinigami after putting in a large order of herbs and flowers. It was during this time that Himawari began getting more and more curious about his powers, which he would only begin to learn about after meeting his soon to be best friend, Marcus.